Until then
by JupiterNevar
Summary: The daunting letter he received months after she left...


My First fic- hasn't been through a beta. Would love (and tbh need) all types feedback so I can improve, especially on grammar.

This cannon piece will become a snippet into my original story-in-progress (a timeline that will continue after Lost Future). I say cannon because Level-5 published Emmy's letter in an official art book in Japan. Someone else translated the letter I just reworded it and added bits in to make it sound "better" in terms of the English language (sorry can't remember who translated, but when I do find out who it was I will credit them).

So yeah: just testing out the site, wanted to write something, wanted to improve my English, and love Professor Layton (the series, not...). Enjoy!

* * *

 _To my dear Professor Layton,_

 _I hope you are well._

 _It's hard to believe that 6 months have passed since the incidence with the Azran civilisation; if I last recall, we parted ways in London._

 _Time sure does fly!_

 _One afternoon, I decided to eavesdrop on my colleagues and they mentioned that you were involved in solving the riddle behind the Golden Apple of St. Mystere._

 _I was in utter disbelief! THE Hershel Layton- the very professor who saved the world from Targent—decided to handle a simple affair such as an inheritance dispute! But, I know you and I know this: you are always on the go whether you are burning the midnight oil with a puzzle or taking off on your next adventure, I'm sure it was a very curious case as well as being quite the intellectual workout._

 _To tell you the truth, my colleagues were only part way through the tale and, before I knew it, I was halfway through writing this letter._

 _How is Luke? Being the apprentice of a busy archaeologist must be hard—I found it easy, of course! Then again, he has taken over my role quite well, hasn't he?_

 _As for me, I became a photographer for The World Times. I had so much fun travelling with you and Luke; it was precisely why I decided to work for the newspaper._

 _It's comical really._

 _My inquisitive nature never left my side in spite of retiring from yours...  
Do you remember Dariya Kolum from those days travelling around the world in the Bostonius?  
She was actually one of the colleagues who informed me all about your latest venture._

 _Miss Kolum has graciously taken me under her wing and over time I've learnt to appreciate the many remarkable things our planet has to offer: the diverse people, their sundry culture, and the various environments in all their captivating beauty._

 _I realized long ago that I wanted to capture everything and show it to the world twice over. So, it came as no surprise when I found myself at the door of The World Times' editorial office._

 _My job really is amazing, professor._

 _While I was doing my report on the Maslohodelpo waterfalls, I came across an old man by the name of Shimeji who told me of an interesting rumour of a clandestine forest._

 _Without a doubt, I had to investigate!_

 _After gathering further information from the local villagers, I ended up making my way through a major waterfall into a limestone cavern and I will give you two guesses as to what I discovered._  
 _Well, you probably already familiar with the stories of Maslohodelpo, since it WAS a mammoth feature for The World Times after all._  
 _And this all happened on my first assignment, professor!_

 _It was never mentioned in the article, but located just beyond the forest stood numerous uncharted ruins._

 _I bet my next hundred dinners on there being all sorts of hidden puzzles, maybe one day you can come and visit here to solve them._  
 _I wonder... it's highly probable that this could be a new archaeological discovery completely separate from the Azran._  
 _But I digress, I'm constantly chasing after the next big story and recently I've been exploring the town of Slaam. A mysterious vigilante has arrived; he steals from the rich and gives to the poor, although the majority of the wealth he gives out goes towards the destitute children. He's notoriously known as the masked Robin Hood._  
 _Doesn't it tickle one's curiosity?_

 _At first, I came to Slaam with my camera in order to find out the true identity of the masked man; however, after seeing the children surviving in pitiable conditions on the streets, I wanted to compose a report on the everyday lives of the locals._

 _The orphans there in the town were just as unique and colourful as the place they called home, from children who smiled at me without hesitation to children who wouldn't meet my eyes_ _— no matter how persistent I was to befriend them!_

 _They demonstrated to me all sorts of emotions._

 _While I was observing them play, painful memories of my childhood started to resurface._

 _I lost my father when I was very young. Ironically, I can't remember how, yet if it wasn't for my Uncle Leon I would have wound up just like those orphans on the streets. My uncle saved me from that outcome and he raised me like I was his own daughter._

 _I do not wish to undermine you nor rub the salt in by saying this professor_ _._

 _Please, believe me when I say that I'm truly sorry for lying to you._

 _I must explain, however, as to why I still carried out my mission that day.  
Tell me...  
How could I betray the uncle who had been so caring towards me? How could I betray the one true constant in my life?  
To be honest, I still can't explain my behaviour and my actions are equally unforgivable._

 _On the contrary, it was only because of my uncle that I was able to meet you in the first place. Fate sure is peculiar, isn't it?_

 _All my life I've lived as an informant for Targent, but now I can hold my head up with pride as a photographer for The World Times and as a normal woman. I guess that's one way of putting it._

 _I've penned enough for now; one day, we will cross paths again Professor Layton._  
 _Until then, take care._

 _Yours sincerely_  
 _Emmeline "Emmy" Altava_

 _PS: Miss Kolum decided to take a photograph during our investigation and in the background, if you look closely, you can see the masked vigilante!_


End file.
